


Puppy's Obey

by Thesuperrouth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BSDM, Bottom Sam, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sub Axel, To Rowena macleod, arieds spearow, axel lundell, bottom sub sam, dom Arieda, dom/ub, don't read of youre horny....but it will get hot.....so hot. Don't just me, i just wanted some good actin wit DAxel and arieda, shouldn't have done thins, you all know you rruth conell to dominate jared.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuperrouth/pseuds/Thesuperrouth
Summary: Axel didn't excite to this, he didn't expect to get out into this dob and sub relation/ But hr liked, being a vampire sex pet. She like the Dominion....and well see where it goes....
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dirty+Bad+Wrong+Hot Supernatural





	Puppy's Obey

[color=orange][i] _I am a hunter…..and this goes against any and all rules._ [/i][/color] It didn’t matter how many times his brain reminded him, he still found himself in the same place; boots crushing the cobblestone driveway every step he took bringing him closer to the mansion. Upon the porch, her image came into view. Didn’t matter how dark it was, it was impossible to miss those fiery red locks, pulled up into an overly-fancy updo. Axel kept his face emotionless, even though he could feel his heart racing within his chest. God damnit, how did she do that to him…..from fifteen feet away?

The red-haired beauty smiled as the hunter reached the porch, eyelashes fluttering at him in an alluring greeting. **“The puppy wandered back home....how dare you make me worry like that. Now I’ll certainly have to punish you, make sure my precious puppy doesn’t leave me again.”** She winked at him, only receiving a side-glance from Axel. **“I told you not to call me…. _puppy_.”** He grumbled, looking up into her eyes with a stern glare. But that choke of weakness was too evident in that word. Arieda raised a brow before closing the distance between the two, her full form pressing through the lacy dress she wore against Axel’s red-striped flannel. Raising her hand, she ran her fingers through his hair until they reached the collar of his shirt. Giving it a firm grasp, she matched his glare, **“I will call you whatever I want to call you, puppy.”**

Axel had always been the dominant one, he always seemed to be the one in command. It had been what he liked. But for some unknown reason, every time Arieda took that dominating role, Axe found his body reacting against his own will. He tried to hold his breath, giving a small nod to her before she opened the large door. Obviously, it’d just be them in the giant Spearow mansion. Asa was rarely home, and even when he was, Arieda knew ways of keeping Axe quiet. Asa was oblivious, too oblivious to even see what was going on. All he saw was that his wife seemed happy, and so he didn’t investigate. He probably should’ve though! The door barely closed behind him before Axel found himself up against the wall, with a sudden gasp. He could feel those slender fingers trace along his jaw, turning his face to look at her. Arieda was beaming a crafty grin, the clear definition in her eyes that she was plotting all that she planned to do. **“How do I punish you this time? How much must I make you howl until you learn to obey me?”** Axel only smirked with a raise of his brows, **“I obey no one, certainly not a fanger.** ”

He knew it was a game, insults until they just found the other too much to resist. But damn, he loved it. He loved every second with her because it was so different. The things they did, he wouldn’t be caught dead doing with anyone else. **“You obey me, Axe.” “Do I?** ” That simple question and he quickly felt the sting of her hand as she slapped him across the face. She repeated again as she took a step back from their closeness, **“You obey me**.” Like a good little soldier, he winced through the burn and replied diligently as his green eyes met hers. **“I obey... _you_.”** “That’s more like it. What a precious puppy you are.” Arieda cooed softly, her touch upon his face much softer now. Her gentle caress was enough to make him lean into the touch, to want more of those fingertips against his bare skin. Axel couldn’t help it, He turned his cheek, meeting each fingertip with his lips and tongue.He worshiped each digit, until his lips were firmly wrapped around her thumb. Green eyes locked upon hers in a look of devotion.

**“Mmm….are you going to make me rip all those buttons off, or are you going to be a good puppy?”** Arieda asked, her hand drawing down from his shirt to grasp roughly at the fabric, nails scratching through the cloth to render a soft groan from Axel. Honestly, he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help that he wanted to feel those manicure nails grazing the skin of his chest. Roughly, he ripped her hand away and began to undo each button down his shirt until finally, Rowena’s eyes fell up that body. Now, Axel Lundell didn’t just have hunter skills, his body was the perfect definition of hunter musculature. He was toned in all the right places, bulging where bulge was ideal….and harder than stone. Arieda loved this. That tanned skin and the way it glistened with sweat, forced her to cross her legs just from the sight. “Oh Puppy, You don’t deserve to look so…..delicious! “ She whispered with her eyes soaking all of that chest in. “No hunter should look like that. It’s like all you do is hunt and fuck.” Clever eyes caught Axel’s reaction to her last words as he swallowed down a whimper and she grinned, taking a step over to him, reaching up to turn him to face her. **“Is that what you want, Axe? Do you want to fuck your mistess?** ” Arieda questioned as her slim hand palmed Axel bulging in his pants. Axe could only shut his eyes as he let out another whimpering groan, looking away from her in shame of his sounds. Giving a small nod, he said no words. “Ah-Ah-Ah!” Arieda scolded as fondled him a little firmer now. A solid grab to Axel’s girth to bring out another sharp gasp. **“I want to hear it, puppy. Give me that sweet whimper of your voice. Tell me what you want, how badly you want to please me.”**

**_“You_** …… _.I want you_ **Arieda** ,” Axel’s words came out breathy and labored, they were practically dripping his arousal. His pants felt like vice grip prison fur just how hard he was. He didn’t want to feel the fabric jeans, he wanted to feel that hand. Axel even wanted to grab her, pin her against the wall and go at it as his rough and rowdy speed. Her eyes met his and she leaned close, almost close enough to kiss. **“That’s it? A simple I want you Arida? Boring pet. You can do better, I know you can. Axel, what do you want me to do to you?”** She chuckled only to soon find Axel grab her around the waist, pulling her up against him so she could feel his erection. It was large, already throbbing within the cage of his jeans. Replying in a low, husky growl, **_“I want you_** …...I want you to _punish this puppy_ , Arieda.”


End file.
